


Заколка с красной розой

by fandom_The_Witcher_2019



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: End Game, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Grief/Mourning, Romance, Sensual Sex, Tasteful Sex, after the end, coming home, mature - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_The_Witcher_2019/pseuds/fandom_The_Witcher_2019
Summary: Она предложила ему место, куда он мог бы вернуться, дом вместо пустых руин Каэр Морхена. И, хотя Геральт продолжал работать на большаке, он всегда возвращался к Трисс.Он улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что его переполняло желание.— Ты смеёшься надо мной?Он пару раз нежно укусил её за шею и опустил руки, чтобы обхватить её роскошные бёдра. Её грудь тяжело вздымалась. Геральт скользнул взглядом по гладким ножкам, обхватившим его талию.— Волшебство, — промурлыкал он.— Я бы не посмела, — дразня ответила она. — Только не со знаменитым Белым Волком.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Triss Merigold
Kudos: 6





	Заколка с красной розой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Red Rose Hairpin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15453198) by [Arterius_Rising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arterius_Rising/pseuds/Arterius_Rising). 



Он решил продолжить путешествия по Большаку. Геральт знал, что не умрёт в своей постели, но, тем не менее, когда он ложился спать в холодную ветреную погоду на жёсткой бугристой земле, покрытой кровью и потом, он мечтал о перине на кровати. Особенно о той, что была в уютном домике, где он жил со своей рыжей чародейкой.

С годами он стал быстрее уставать, и, когда ему на глаза попался маленький каменный домик, он нуждался в комфорте сильнее, чем когда-либо. Он побывал в Каэр Морхене, прошёлся по руинам и оплакал свой первый дом, покрытые пылью холодные полы, книжные шкафы и когда-то бывшие жилыми комнаты.

Стул Весемира в его кабинете стоял на том же месте, повёрнутый к балкону. Геральт не смог заставить себя войти в эту комнату. Предполагалось, что ведьмаки не должны быть сентиментальными, его тренировали не проявлять чувств. Благодаря мутагенам все эмоции, что он когда-либо проявлял, как будто увяли, но горе всё равно вызывало чувство опустошённости и боль.

Зимой проход в крепость должно было завалить снегом, так что, впервые за многие десятки лет, Геральт покинул стены, принадлежавшие старой Школе Волка, и отправился в путь. Ветер свистел у него за спиной. 

Плотва фыркнула, и Геральт наклонился вперёд, чтобы погладить её по шее. Время было позднее, дорогу освещали лишь его факел и луна, низко висящая на небе. Земля покрылась инеем, вызывая неприятные воспоминания о прошлом. Добравшись до конюшен, Геральт спешился и взял за уздечку Плотву, чтобы привязать её на ночь. Он накрыл её мягким, не пропускавшим холод покрывалом — ручной работы, со Скеллиге.

Сверкнув в темноте своими кошачьими глазами, он направился ко входной двери. Если Трисс уже спит, то для счастья ему вполне хватит просто снять броню и скользнуть к ней под одеяло. Он был в дороге дольше, чем планировал. Геральт дотронулся до двери и услышал шаги внутри. С улыбкой он открыл дверь и тут же был охвачен теплом и светом.

Он моргнул, и его взору открылся чудесный вид. Трисс стояла у алхимического стола, по которому были разбросаны различные травы, также висевшие и под потолком. Её красно-каштановые волосы были распущены, струясь по спине. Бирюзовый халатик выгодно облегал её тело цвета взбитых сливок, которое в мерцающем свете пламени отливало золотом.

Его сердце пускалось в пляс каждый раз, когда он смотрел на неё, и, хотя он не был склонен к сентиментальности, каждый раз в её присутствии он чувствовал себя как дома. Это уменьшало тоску по Каэр Морхену и тому, как все было раньше. Ламберт, Эскель и Цири разъехались по всему миру.

Трисс повернулась, услышав скрип половицы, на которую Геральт наступил специально. Он не мог дождаться встречи — быстро преодолел расстояние между ними, стягивая на ходу перчатки, и обхватил её нежное лицо ладонями. Она была тёплой, гибкой и такой необходимой. Трисс приоткрыла губы и он наклонился, чтобы впиться в неё голодным поцелуем.

Геральт нуждался в ней больше, чем когда-либо нуждался в глотке «ласточки» или белого мёда. Когда она прильнула своим телом к его жесткому нагруднику, он позволил себе обхватить её одной рукой за талию, сжимая мозолистыми пальцами шёлковую ткань её халата.

Её волосы щекотали его кожу, возбуждая. Не отрываясь от губ Трисс, Геральт подтолкнул её к столу и провёл пальцами по её кудрям. Она впилась руками в кожаную отделку его доспеха. Простонав, он прервал поцелуй и уткнулся лицом в её шею.

— Я скучал по тебе.

Кончики её пальцев коснулись его бородатой щеки, их взгляды встретились

— Я тоже скучала по тебе, Геральт. Я…

Он вновь поцеловал её, не в силах сдерживаться. Она ахнула и Геральт улыбнулся в её припухшие губы. Он вовсе не был против, когда её проворные пальцы скользнули по его одежде и принялись расстёгивать крепления доспехов. Он ответил ей тем, что стянул с её плеч халат.

Трисс не разочаровала Геральта — она поработала над его поясом, ослабив бриджи настолько, чтобы просунуть в них свою маленькую ладошку. Его член дёрнулся от теплого и мягкого прикосновения. Он приобнял её за шею и полностью скинул с неё халатик. Шёлковая ткань как вода скользнула вниз по её рукам и обнажила упругую грудь с розовыми сосками.

В своих странствиях он скучал по её груди сильнее, чем мог бы в этом признаться. Даже во время сражений. Пока она ласкала его, Геральт потянулся к открывшемуся взору богатству. Его грубые пальцы прошлись по соскам и сжали их, заставив Трисс прогнуться в спине и ещё сильнее прижаться к ведьмаку. Её рука замерла. Слушая её сбивчивые вздохи, он готов был сказать, что теперь может умереть счастливым.

— Трисс, — прорычал он, намекая на следующий шаг.

Одной рукой он подхватил её за бедра и посадил на стол. Она захихикала, легко, будто затрепетали крылышки маленькой птички. Её руки сметали пучки трав со стола, поднимая в воздухе запах чистотела и корня душистого перца.

Он улыбнулся, несмотря на то, что его переполняло желание.

— Ты смеёшься надо мной?

Он пару раз нежно укусил её за шею и опустил руки, чтобы обхватить её широкие бёдра. Её грудь тяжело вздымалась. Геральт скользнул взглядом по ножкам, обхватившим его талию.

— Волшебство, — промурлыкал он.

— Я бы не посмела, — дразня ответила она. — Только не со знаменитым Белым Волком.

Её умелые пальцы расправились с застёжками на одежде, обнажив грудь, покрытую шрамами. Она наклонила голову и провела мягкими губами по верхним шрамам, вдоль груди и в области сердца.

Он застонал и чародейка сжалилась над ним. Приспустив штаны, он подтянул её к краю стола, и Трисс рукой помогла его члену войти внутрь. Геральт закрыл свои жёлтые глаза, наслаждаясь её теплом. Все его фантазии и близко не стояли рядом с реальными ощущениями. Его воспоминания не могли полностью передать всю прелесть близости.

Геральт полностью вошёл в неё и чутко прислушивался к её стонам. Он двигался с ней в такт, а её грудь то прилегала к его телу полностью, то едва касалась острыми сосками.

Он запустил руку в её волосы.

— Ты сводишь меня с ума, — произнёс он

— Хорошо, — прошептала она ему на ухо, обхватив рукам и притянув поближе к себе. — Хочу чувствовать тебя.

— Кто я такой, чтобы возражать чародейке, — он был очень близок к разрядке, но всё же удержался. Входить в неё было восхитительно. Он начал двигать бёдрами, и Трисс подавалась вперёд на каждый его толчок.

Огонь потрескивал рядом с ними, напоминая Геральту о памятном вечере на маяке. Когда он думал, что Трисс отправилась на корабле в Ковир, оставив его в одиночестве в доках. Опустошённым. Он бы нашёл её позже, хотя бы ради того, что бы ещё раз провести пальцами по её волосам. Когда же она осталась и отвела его на маяк, он был полностью околдован ей — освящённой огнём и поразительно прекрасной. Такой она была и теперь.

Он ускорил темп, всё сильнее наклоняя её к столу, изгибая своё тело над ней, углубляя толчки. Она откинула голову назад, её ноги замерли, а затем она вздрогнула, когда волна оргазма прошла по её телу. Геральт почувствовал, как она дрожит, и это ощущение было сильнее любого ведьмачьего эликсира. Он сохранял ритм, продлевая ей удовольствие, а затем достиг пика удовольствия, наполняя её бесплодным семенем.

Геральт прижал Трисс поближе, дождавшись, пока не спадёт напряжение, а затем выскользнул из неё. Он уткнулся лицом в её шею, глубоко вдыхая её запах, водил руками по её обнажённой спине и что-то напевал, не разжимая губ, пока она пыталась отдышаться.

— Я думал, что ты уже спишь, — сказал он.

— М-м, — она положила голову ему на плечо. — У меня была кое-какая работа.

Она широким жестом обвела рукой, указывая на травы, которые теперь лежали на полу. Но небольшое падение не могло их повредить.

Геральт хмыкнул.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — добавил он.

— О? — Трисс откинулась назад, чтобы посмотреть на него, её глаза сияли. — Я думала, твоё возвращение домой целым и невредимым уже и так подарок.

Он хрипло усмехнулся, подумав, что его смешок похож на фырканье Плотвы, не желающей выполнять какой-то из его приказов. Геральт сунул руку в карман плаща, всё ещё свисавшего с его плеч, и протянул ладонь Трисс. На его ладони лежала золотая заколка для волос с тёмно-красной розой. Трисс ахнула и аккуратно взяла украшение.

— Это… — она взглянула на него.

— Слишком сентиментально, — закончил он.

— Где ты её взял? — она изучала подарок пальцами.

— Позволишь? — он забрал у неё заколку и перекинул кудри Трисс на одну сторону, после чего закрепил украшение над её ухом, убирая волосы с её лица.

На вопрос чародейки он ответил лишь тогда, когда остался доволен расположением своего подарка в волосах возлюбленной.

— Я спас одного купца. Он сошёл с дороги, заблудился, и наткнулся на стаю волков. Он оказался ювелиром и, в качестве благодарности за спасение, предложил мне свои услуги.

Он провёл пальцем по её щеке, затем по нижней губе.

— Я попросил его сделать такую заколку. Я… часто думал о тебе, а он всё равно был мне должен.

— Ох, Геральт, — она приподнялась, чтобы поцеловать его.

Геральт наклонился для большего удобства, хотя ему и нравилось, как она встаёт на цыпочки, чтобы достать до него.

От её прикосновения в его теле вновь проснулось возбуждение. С рыком он подхватил её под бёдра.

— На этот раз мы используем кровать.

Трисс рассмеялась и крепко обняла его за шею.

— М-м, ты, должно быть, очень сильно по этому соскучился, пока был в пути.

— По тебе я скучал больше, — он опустил её на кровать.

А затем Геральт, переполненный счастьем от того, что наконец-то вернулся домой, показал Трисс, как сильно ему хотелось быть рядом с ней. Со своей красной розой.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа переведена для команды fandom The Witcher 2019  
> Бета - [Mercy Kill](https://hellberg.diary.ru/)


End file.
